


Muutospiste

by heissan (morjens)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/heissan
Summary: Markin näykkäistessä kaulan ihoa, Jinyoung ei enää pistä vastaan. Hän on liian monta kertaa pyristellyt jo vastaan, liian monta kertaa jo paennut tilanteesta, jossa ei pitänyt olla mitään paettavaa. Ja niin se vain oli lopulta päätynyt tähän. Kujanjuoksu, jossa on lopulta vain umpikujia umpikujien jälkeen, ja hän on tiennyt sen jo kääntyessään. Paluuta ei olisi, sillä tämä on jo ero edelliseen. Tämä on muutospiste tulevaisuuden ja menneisyyden välillä.





	Muutospiste

**Author's Note:**

> Hellurei!
> 
> Tämä teksti osallistui adjektiivittomuushaasteeseen, ja salli neljä adjektiivia, joten enempää ei oikein pitäisi löytyä. Sama teksti löytyy myös Finistä ja vakuutan, että olen ihan sama tyyppi kuin senkin kirjoittaja. 
> 
> En omista poikia, tämä teksti on fiktiota, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista tai muutakaan korvausta. 
> 
> Ah, tää pari on vaan niin mun heikkous, että oli pakko kirjoittaa jotain. Toivottavasti joku eksyy tännekin, haha. ^^

Markin näykkäistessä kaulan ihoa, Jinyoung ei enää pistä vastaan. Hän on liian monta kertaa pyristellyt jo vastaan, liian monta kertaa jo paennut tilanteesta, jossa ei pitänyt olla mitään paettavaa. Ja niin se vain oli lopulta päätynyt tähän. Kujanjuoksu, jossa on lopulta vain umpikujia umpikujien jälkeen, ja hän on tiennyt sen jo kääntyessään. Paluuta ei olisi, sillä tämä on jo ero edelliseen. Tämä on muutospiste tulevaisuuden ja menneisyyden välillä. 

”Jinyoungie, siirry”, Markin ääni kumisee aivan korvan juuressa, eikä Jinyoung voinut muuta kuin totella toista. Mikä hän on pistämään vastaan, kun hän on jo luovuttanut entisen roolinsa, alistunut tälle voimalle. 

\--

Joskus hän oli luullut, että rakkaus olisi kuin syysiltapäivä, mutta kukaan ei tohtinut kertoa, että syysiltapäivään kuului sadetta, rakeita, ukkosta. Kukaan ei ollut ehtinyt kertoa, sillä hän oli tajunnut kaiken jo siinä hetkessä, kun Mark oli esitellyt itsensä ja Jinyoung oli löytänyt itsensä ihastumasta päätä pahkaa vanhempaan poikaan. 

Ensin oli ollut piilottelu. Jinyoung oli yrittänyt pitää itsensä kasassa, esittää, ettei mitään ollut tapahtunut, ettei mitään ollut tapahtumassa, eikä mitään todellakaan tulisi tapahtumaan. Mutta joka kerta, kun Mark saapui lavalle ilman paitaa, löysi Jinyoung itsensä illalla vetämästä käteen ja miettimästä, millaista olisi, jos tuo vartalo kaartuisi häntä vasten yössä.

Niin hän oli piilottanut ajatuksensa, eikä kertonut, esitti oman osansa, eikä hänellä ei ollut vuorosanoja tällaiseen dialogiin. Vuosi, kaksi, kolme vuotta hän onnistui. Pinnisti eteenpäin, nauroi kun muut nauroivat, murjotti, kun halusi aikaa ja pelasi muiden mukana hauskuuttaakseen faneja. Ja koko ajan hän sai kuulla, lukea netistä, kuinka kaikkien mielestä he olivat kaksikko, joka todellakin toimisi pariskuntana. 

Hän halusi unohtaa katseet, joita yritti salailla, yritti pitää roolinsa, sillä ne saattaisivat muiden silmissä vääristyä, eikä hän halunnut herättää kenenkään mielenkiintoa. 

Siinä hän ei tietenkään onnistunut asuessaan kuuden muun pojan kanssa samassa huoneistossa. Jaebum, johtaja isolla Jiillä, osasi laittaa pojat kuriin, mutta osasi myös tulkita jokaista murjotusta, kysyä kysymyksiä, joihin Jinyoung ei halunnut vastata, ja pakotti hänet ajattelemaan. Jackson, tuo puhumisen maailmanmestari, joka ei osannut olla vaiti, kun sitä eniten toivottiin ja joka toisaalta otti onkeensa jokaisesta asiasta, josta ei muuten kuulunut ottaa onkeensa, osasi myös havaita asioita, jotka tavallaan eivät kuuluneet hänelle ollenkaan. 

Jinyoung halusi uskoa pilkettä Markin silmäkulmassa, muttei uskaltanut tarttua tilaisuuksiin, joita toinen tuntui tiputtelevan tielle tuon tuosta. Aika kuitenkin maleksi eteenpäin eikä mitään tapahtunut, sillä Jinyoung ei antanut minkään tulla hänen ja rakentamansa imagon väliin. Ei ollut aika murtaa alas niitä julkisivuja, joiden taakse oli piiloutunut. 

Kunnes oli koittanut kauan toivomuslistalla ollut viikon loma. Bambam oli lähtenyt Thaimaahan tapaamaan perhettään ja Jackson oli jo valmiiksi Kiinassa, koska hänen sanakirjassaan ei tunnettu käsitettä lepo. Jaebum ja Youngjae linnoittautuivat studiolle työstämään kauan työn alla ollutta seuraavaa levyä ja ties mitä muuta. Yugyeom majoittui tanssistudiolle harjoittelemaan ja lopun aikaa hän vietti huoneessaan katsomassa animea. 

Se jätti talolle kaksi henkilöä, joiden askeleet eivät enää tanssineet yhteen. Mark katsoi ohitse, ei kohdannut, jätti vastaamatta joka toiseen kysymykseen ja lopulta Jinyoung ei kestänyt tätä kahden ihmisen väistelyleikkiä. 

\--

”Australian reissu taisi olla liikaa?”

Mark ei nosta katsettaan puhelimestaan. Overwatchin äänet kohisevat taustalla, kun hän päättää olla vastaamatta Jinyoungin hänelle osoittamaan kysymykseen. Ja kenelle muullekaan se voisi olla osoitettu, kun ei tässä talossa ketään muuta ole, he ovat täällä koko ajan kahdestaan, koko ajan toistensa kantapäillä, koko ajan hieman toisiaan jäljessä!

”Miten niin?” kurkkua kuristaa, kun Mark lopulta puristaa sanat esiin.  
”Miten niin? Onhan tämä ihan kuin joku sirkus, jossa pellet yrittävät naurattaa toisiaan siinä onnistumatta, Mark! Katsoa minua! Katso nyt saatana edes kerran. Edes kerran koko viikkona!”  
”Olen nähnyt jo.”  
”Epäilen.”  
”Mitä haluat minun näkevän, Jinyoung?” Markin häneen kohdistama katse suistaa Jinyoungin huutamaan mielessään.  
”Mitä sinä karttelet?”  
”Sinua.”

Lopulta, Jinyoungin on pakko lausua ääneen kurkkua kuristavat sanat: ”Miksi?”  
”Koska.” Huokaus, eikä Mark vastaa hetkeen. Hän hiljentää muutamalla asteella peliään, muttei kokonaan laita sitä syrjään.  
”Koska et paennut. Koska annoit sen…, miksi hitoksi sitä nyt kutsutaan, olkoon suudelman-- suudelman tapahtua. Sinä annoit minun painaa huuleni poskellesi ja luulet, etten huomaa, kuinka punastut, kuinka pakenet hotellihuoneeseen ja lopulta et ilmesty aamupalalle.”  
”Mitä…, mitä minun olisi pitänyt tehdä?”  
”Niin on tapahtunut aikaisemminkin, Jinyoungie.”  
”Kerro, mitä hittoa minun pitäisi tehdä!” Jinyoung anoo, vaikkei haluaisikaan. Hän haluaa päästää irti tästä koko asiasta, haluaa unohtaa oman julkisuusminänsä hetkeksi. 

”Kerro minulle.”  
”Mitä?”  
”Mitä vain.”  
”Mark, älä viitsi.”  
”Sano nyt ihan suoraan. Mitä minä merkitsen?” Overwatch jää pauhaamaan taustalle, kun Mark siirtää katseensa häneen.  
”Kaikkea.”

Se hiljentää heidät. Hänen ei ollut tarkoitus sanoa sanoja, mutta niitä on vaikea enää ottaa takaisin. Hän on antanut itsensä haavoittua, ja nyt hän odottaa, onko tulossa tappo vai jääkö hän tähän, kitumaan iäksi.  
”Millä tavalla?” Mark sulkee puhelimensa ja kääntyy katsomaan Jinyoungia, joka seisoo keskellä olohuonetta ja on ristinyt kätensä rinnalleen. Miehen hiukset ovat sotkussa, niitä on harottu aivan liian monta kertaa tänään pitkin ja poikin ja silmäpussit kertovat, ettei kumpikaan heistä ole saanut unta. 

”Ihan sama, kaikilla tavoilla.” Jinyoung lysähtää sohvalle viereen. Hän haluaa nukkumaan ja unohtaa koko asian. Hänen pitää vain esittää, vaikka Markin huulet poskella sai hänet pyörimään sängyssä koko yön, ajattelemaan asioita, joita ei omasta ryhmäkaverista pitäisi ajatella. 

”Jinyoung, ihan totta. On-- Haluan vain tietää. Että, että merkitsenkö minä, hmmh, sinulle jotain enemmän?” Hänen silmistään heijastuu toive, joka saa Jinyoungin sydämen takomaan tietään ulos rinnasta.  
”Jos-- jos sanon, niin onko se sinulle sama?”

Mark ei vastaa, nojautuu vain eteenpäin ja saalistaa huulet vasten omiaan. Jinyoung sulaa suudelmaan, pyrkii viereen ja antaa kätensä nousta Markin niskalle.  
”Ehkä”, Mark on hengästyttänyt itsensä jo suudelmaan, mutta jatkaa silti: ”Ehkä tämä vastasi.”  
”Hiljaa”, Jinyoung hymyilee ja vetää toisen uudelleen vasten huuliaan. 

Suudelma jatkuu, Mark valuu alaspäin sohvalla, kunnes Jinyoung tajuaa makaavansa miltei toisen päällä. Mark on siirtynyt huulilta niskalle, ja Jinyoung lepuuttaa kasvojaan toisen rintaa vasten.  
”Jinyoungie, siirry”, käsky saa Jinyoungin vaihtamaan asentoa, vaikka se sohvalla maatessa monen eri kulman kanssa taistelua onkin. 

Suudelma jatkuu alas, eikä Jinyoung voi kuin inahtaa, kun huulet laskeutuvat solisluun iholle ja vaativat omikseen. Mark ei kysy, liu’uttaa vain sormiaan paidan helman alle ja laskee kylkiluita samalla. Jinyoung painaa polveaan vasten toisen farkkujen peittämää etumusta ja kuulee vastauksena toisen huulilta karkaavan parahduksen. Mark näykkii ihoa jättäen jälkeensä merkkejä, joista Jinyoung toivoo olevansa saamatta kuittailuja seuraavana päivänä.  
Markin palatessa takaisin huulille, on Jinyoungin paita rullautunut hänen käsissään jo ylös ja seuraavaksi se jo tippuukin lattialle. Jinyoung liikuttaa polveaan ja kuulee toisen huokauksen, joka kiirii pitkin hänen selkärankaansa. 

”Anna-- anna minä”, Mark mutisee ja Jinyoung kohottautuu sohvalta ylöspäin käsiensä varaan, kun Mark tarraa käsillään takamuksesta ja alkaa hieroa. Jinyoung kuitenkin unohtaa tämän, kun Markin huulet löytävät nännit, eikä Mark voi enää erehtyä toisen kiihottumisesta, kun kirosanojen siivittämä sanapurkaus ryöppyää huulilta. Markin sormet nousevat leikittelemään verkkareiden vyötärönauhalla, ja lopulta housut saavat tippua alas polviin. 

Mark nostaa katseensa Jinyoungin silmiin ja viittoo tätä nousemaan. Jinyoung pudistelee housunsa jaloistaan ja katsoo, kun Mark nousee istumaan sohvalle. 

”Odota tässä”, Mark nousee ja ryntää huoneeseensa, josta pian kuuluu kolistelua. Hän palaa kera putelin, jonka heittää Jinyoungille.  
”Yah, mihin me jäätiin?” Mark istuu viereen ja taputtaa polveaan, jotta Jinyoung tajuaa istua. Toinen kapuaa polvelle ja he sulavat takaisin suudelmaan. Mark hieroo ottein, jotka saavat Jinyoungin kehräämään ja painautumaan lähemmäs miestä. Suudelma syvenee, ja Jinyoungin oma käsi sujahtaa heidän väliinsä, näprää Markin paidan napeilla ja saa lopulta muutaman auki. Mark huokaa suudelmaan ja vetäytyy.

”Voi luoja, Jinyoung.”  
”Mmmh?  
”Voisin suudella sinua koko päivän.”

Jinyoung naurahtaa ja kaivautuu Markin kaulasyvennykseen, nyplää hampaillaan ihoa. Markin kädet soljuvat alaspäin toisen iholla ja tuttu tuli alkaa polttaa alavatsassa. Jinyoung ei voi enää mitenkään salata erektiotaan, hän haluaa Markia, aivan kuten on halunnut kaikki nämä vuodet. 

Vaikerrus karkaa huulilta, kun sormet kupertuvat kalun ympärille. Ensin Jinyoung saa kahlittua tunteitaan, mutta käden liikkeen voimistuessa hän ei voi muuta kuin vaikertaa, anoa Markia tekemään jotain. Jotain! Lopulta Mark vetää alushousut pois toisen jalasta, antaa niiden tippua johonkin lattialle ja kurottuu ottamaan liukuvoidetuubin käteensä.

”Oletko varma?”  
”Helvetti soikoon, Mark. Et kysy enää tässä vaiheessa”, on ainut, mitä Jinyoung saa soperrettua ja hän pusertaa huulensa toisen huulia vasten, kun Mark avaa korkin puristaakseen sormilleen ainetta. Hän hieroo sormiaan vasten toisiaan ja lämmittää hieman ainetta, mutta lopulta Jinyoung nousee polvilleen sohvalle Markin jalkojen viereen ja ohjaa toisella kädellään Markin kättä itse kohti takapuoltaan. Sormi sivelee aukkoa, antaa ajatuksen totutella tulevaan ja Mark jatkaa jo heidät molemmat huohottamaan saanutta suudelmaa. Ja kun he ovat unohtuneet toistensa huuliin, Jinyoung tuntee koskemattomuuden rikkoutuvan.  
Kivun tunne unohtuu, kun Mark hieroo selkää, ja lopulta reittä. Hän antaa Jinyoungin totutella ajatukseen, antaa aikaa, kunnes liikkuu taas ja Jinyoung puristaa huulensa yhteen, ettei vaikerra ääneen. Markin ääni kuulostaa kehräykseltä, kun mies pyytää, ettei Jinyoung säästä ääntään, eikä Jinyoung lopulta enää voi estää voihkaisua, joka pakenee huulilta, kun sormi koukistuu sisällä. Ääni jää kaikumaan huoneeseen, kunnes se korvaantuu uudella, määräten Markia toimimaan. 

Mark lisää toisen sormen, eikä Jinyoung enää tiedä, miten on voinut elää ilman. Olla niin lähellä, tuntea toisen liikkeet, saada ahnehtia toisen makua tämän huulilta - hän on addiktoitunut jo tästä. Jinyoung vetää huulensa irti, tiputtaa päänsä vasten Markin otsaa, kuiskaa tihenevään tahtiin toisen nimeä ja tiputtaa huuliltaan anelua saada lisää, _kosketa minua_. 

Ja kun Mark tarttuu hänen erektiostaan kiinni, on Jinyoung jo melkein siinä vaiheessa näkemässä tähtiä. Ei ole muuta maailma kuin tämä, ei ole muita ajatuksia kuin tämä, ei ole muuta kuin Mark. Toisen huulet ovat kaartuneet hymyyn, joka korvaantuu huokauksella, kun Jinyoung alkaa liikkua vasten kättä. Mark irrottaa sormensa erektiolta, mutta lisää kolmannen sormen ja voidetta. Jinyoung on sulkenut silmänsä ja huulilta lankeaa synnintunnustusta, sillä tämä on taivaan esiaste, jotain, mitä hän on rukoillut niin kauan. Mark kiristää tahtia, Jinyoung hokee kuin mantraa toisen nimeä ja lopulta vatsassa polttava tuli korventaa ja hän laukeaa huohottaen Markin sormille ja reisille. Hän tiputtautuu sohvalle Markin viereen ja kerää happea sekä ajatuksiaan. Päässä pyörii, eikä hän saa kaikista mietteistä kiinni, mutta Mark silittää reisiä ja rauhoittaa hänet. 

”Kiitos.”  
”Mistä?  
”Että olet siinä.”  
”Ainahan minä.”  
”Niin… Ja anteeksi, että tajusin sen nyt vasta.”  
”Älä pyydä anteeksi. Nyt et tule enää pääsemään eroonkaan.”  
”En haluaisikaan.”

Ja vaikka he vaipuvatkin taas suudelmaan, joka saa Markin nauramaan, ehtivät he kuitenkin lopulta vaihtaa vaatteensa ja laittaa edelliset vaatekoriin ennen kuin saavat Jaebumin vihan niskaansa.


End file.
